Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series)
Ultras' Bizarre Adventure is a roleplay series by GlizzardLizzardOneManBand (formerly), Cdr Raids Again, BigD2003, Emgaltan, Mao Wu Kong, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Furnozilla, Mebius-Zer0, and MoarCrossovers, KitsuneSoldier, with Crazybeard1234, Zenonkou75, and UltraGrenburr12678, occasionally joining in. Premise The roleplay centers around various characters such as Ultraman Legacy, Ultraman Renius, Ultraman Redux, and Ultraman Tiga going on zany adventures throughout the multiverse and battling the evil forces of Chimera Of 4, Dao, and Malicious Bullmark Eleking. They also encounter other villains, new allies, stuff happens, there's love, death, drama, and if you couldn't tell most of this explanation is a joke. At the same time these are all things that happened. The roleplay takes a somewhat insane approach to all of this in favor of letting users have fun with the idea and adding plotploints as things progress. It was originally single RP of the same name before being expanded into a full series literally over a single weekend. Installments * Ultras Bizarre Adventure (Completed) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Into The Altiverse 2 * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Rising Darkness ''(Completed) * ''Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Ultra Fight Stageshow ''(In Progress) * ''Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alternate Army! ''(Upcoming) * ''Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Gimmickmagedon (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Terror of Daofish (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: Shattered Balance (Upcoming) * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure: The Underwater Adventure (Upcoming) Gaidens * Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! Spinoffs * Bullmark Eleking: THE ORIGIN SAGA (Upcoming) ** Chapter 1 ** Chapter 2 ** Chapter 3 ** More(?) Characters GlizzardLizzardOneManBand * Chimera Of 4 ** Woahmera of 4 ** Grimmera of 4 ** ChimerRobot of 4 * Ultraman Kore * Chained Aboras * The Woah Beasts ** WOAH King ** Woah Gudon ** Woahmera of 4 ** Various others * The Altiverse Kaiju ** AltiGudon ** AltiGhido ** AltiGomora ** AltiPandon ** AltiTitanosaurus * The Skull Gang * Ultraman Kee Cdr Raids Again * Ultraman Legacy * Shining Shining Zero * Ultraman Sect * Ultraman Flame * Ultraman Nerf * Ultraman Average * Ultraman Neo Xenon * Litra * Baragon * Reija * Ultraman Shining Neo Saga * Ultraman Fedora/Arch Fedora * Cdr (Metaverse) * Cdr's Kaiju Army * Anathema Zero * Ultraman Dao * Ultraman Emerald * Communist Aboras Army BigD2003 * Ultraman Tiga * Ultimate SpaceGodzilla * Ultraman Prime * Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Uria Emgaltan * Ultraman Redux * Bullmark Eleking * Malicious Bullmark Eleking * Whow * Sirvala * The Devourer of Gods * Ultraman Black FlurrTheGamerMixel * Ultraman Renius * Godzilla * Ultimate SpaceGodzilla * U-Flurrysaurus Zenonkou75 * Ultraman Particle * Zenon (Metaverse) * Ultraman KarateGod * Ultraman MartialKing * Ultraman Nukah * Ultraman Protego * Ultraman Neo Zero (Mentioned) Furnozilla * Ultraman Blizzard * Hyper Muteki * Ultramon Vector * DX Zegan Mebius-Zer0 * Ultraman Universe * Ultraman Spectros Mao Wu Kong * Prisman * Sentient Gudon Crazybeard1234 * Ultraman Zero Alter * Ultraman Neo Neos * Ultraman S * Ultraman Belial Plague UltraGrenburr12678 * Ultraman OPius * Ultraman Card * Ultraman G'd * Ultraman Darkness (Component of Shadowed Heart Zero Darkness) * Ultraman 0 (Stage Show only) MoarCrossovers * Ultraman Yugo * Ultraman Xenon * Ultrasaur * Ultrawoman Hentai * Zero Darkness Darkness * Dark Matter Galactron * Parody Killer? * *sigh* Ultrawoman Ecchi * Ultraman Thomas * Ultraman Super Powered * Ultraman Neo Belial * Ultralotl KitsuneSoldier * Ultraman Lightning * Yeay * Giant Enemy Crab GaiTheGuy * Ultraman Fury Others * Dank Crash * Ultraman Millenium * Ultraman Elite * Dark Ultraman * Various Kaiju * Dio * Ultraman Noa * The 420 Stageshow Kings * Divine Bullmark Detton God * The Ultra Brothers of the reality the heroes are in during the events of The Rising Darkness. * Various Civilian Ultras * The Kaiju Sakaba staff Trivia * As mentioned before, this was originally a single roleplay before being made into a series. * The roleplays are open for anyone to join * The name of the series as well as the original role play is a reference to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, however the roleplay itself has no relation to the anime other than Dio appearing as a minor villain in reference to a popular Jojo meme. * The series is considered non-canon to the works of some of the users involved, such as the Ultraman Legacy Continuity or Furnozilla's Continuity. Category:Fan Series Category:Roleplays Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:UltraMccann Category:BigD2003 Category:Emgaltan Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:Furnozilla Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Mebius-Zer0 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Ultra's Bizzare Adventure